meeting_the_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Members
Clan Members ^-.-^ * Warriorcat1028 (Phoenix) alpha * Peppie2233 (Thorn) alpha * Tigerkid0 (Scourge) rouge warrior * xxdangerwolfyxx (Skull) apprentice training for warrior * jchen2706 (Cloud) warrior *vilotboo (Rapid Ice) warrior *(Unknown Name) Kit Parents: Phoenix and Thorn * (Unknown Name) Kit Parents: Phoenix and Thorn * Tikitwin1 (Shimmer Fur) ambassador * spøøøky (Willow) warrior * (username unwanted to be shared) Scorch'Fur Warrior * Fireheart9004 (Dusk) ambassador * Snowyspirit0 (Cloverkit) training for ambassador * kiddo727 (Willowpelt) warrior * magicwolf90223 (Zelda) training for warrior RANKS: Alphas/Leaders Thorn and Phoenix will be taking the role of Patriarch and Matriarch. They will be the rightful, loyal leaders of the clan until they pass and the Beta becomes Meeting The Horizon's new leaders. They will be respected greatly and will always be obeyed by their members. Under no circumstance will they be disrespected or attacked by any of the members. Should they die, the Beta would take their place as rightful leader and will be given the same amount of respect and loyalty. Betas/Deputies The Betas are the second in command of MTH (Meeting The Horizon. We do not currently have a beta, but we will be holding a tournament for the role. They will be given the same amount of respect as the matriarch/patriarch. They are your second resort after the leader. They will take the rightful place of alpha after the passes, quits, or is banned from the clan. When the leader is not on, they will play as alpha. Elite Warriors The elite warriors are the highest ranking of warriors and will lead them through battles and raids. There will be three spaces for elites. All are empty. The elites are highly respected and required to be extremely loyal. They will lead the warriors in battles and raids. They will be obeyed by their students and one will take the place as deputy should the beta remove himself from the role. Ambassadors The ambassadors will be given a large amount of respect and is very important to the pack/clan. The Ambassadors receive the task of relieving information from adversary clans during war/battle, and looking for potential recruits. When no war is taking place, they take the position of Warriors. They are very important. Elders The elders are the ancients of the pack and will be respected with a great deal of gratitude. They are very much respected because they are considered wise. Even they leaders must respect them with a great deal. They do not participate in wars or raids and if they are attacked that who committed it will be immediately exiled unless they have a further explanation. Kits/pups The kits/pups are the off springs of the clan and are considered very important for they hold the future of MTH in their paws. The kits and pups are the youngest members of MTH. They are extremely important. Once they reach six moons, they will become apprentices and train to be a specific rank; medicine juvenile, warrior, ambassador, etc etc. Apprentices The apprentices are the juveniles of our clan. They are very important and will become their desired ranks once they reach two years old. The apprentices will train with their mentors to become the desired rank. To become a mentor, you must show a great deal of loyalty and respect. They will put in who they would like to be their mentor, but they will not be able to choose. The Medicine Cats/Dogs are one of the ''most ''important members and will be respected greatly. The Medicine Cats/Dogs are that who tend to the sick or injured. They do not participate in battles, for they need to revive those who are injured. Their will be a lead medicine cat, second in command, and followers, along with the Medicine juveniles.